<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wouldn't mind spoiling you (for the rest of my life) by skkaie29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913663">wouldn't mind spoiling you (for the rest of my life)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29'>skkaie29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Baekhyun is a supportive best friend, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Incomplete, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kim Jongin | Kai, Oh Sehun is Bad at Feelings, Rich Oh Sehun, Strangers to Lovers, but its wholesome, jongin is overworked poor bby, technically Sehun's a sugar daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jongin just wants a break. having to cope with his struggling financial situation and school assignments, he just wishes that one day he wins the lottery. however, he met someone who was more valuable than the grand prize of the lottery, and him breaking his phone (which he used his blood, sweat and tears to save up for) was a blessing in disguise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, if you squint then there's baekkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“huh…? sorry baek, my phone freaking sucks, hold on, i gotta restart it.” jongin sighed, turning off the stupid piece of metal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he checked the clock, and realised it was 4pm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he muttered to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>i’m late for work, minseok’s gonna kill me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mum, i’m leaving for work…! i think i may stay over at baek’s today, as i may have to do a long shift.” jongin shouted, his mother replying and wishing him well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jongin quickly grabbed his schoolbag that contained his homework for the day, and soon he was off on the train to go to the cafe he worked at.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>luckily, he reached at 4.45, which wasn’t as late as he expected. minseok understood the plight the highschool student was in, so he paid no attention to how he was 15 minutes late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>honestly, minseok was probably the best boss he could ask for. he and his boyfriend, jongdae, were the two most kind people on this earth, never once reprimanding him for being late after hearing about his situation at home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the thing is, jongin’s father left his family when he was young. his mother struggled to find a job due to her past criminal record for drug trafficking, and though she has been sober for a while now, her past actions still bite her in the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>this leaves jongin as the sole breadwinner of the family, starting work at a young age, till now, where he’s a humble 16 year old struggling with homework and work outside of school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he wished that one day he could win the lottery, but that’s just wishful thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>anyways, when he was done with his shift, it was already 7.30, and jongin wasn’t in the mood to spend another 45 mins travelling home, so he just decided to go over to baekhyun’s house uninformed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>baekhyun’s family was super understanding, and took jongin in whenever he was too tired to go back to his actual home. the place has become like a second home to him, and he couldn’t ask for anything more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ah jongin, nice meeting you again! come on in, we just prepared dinner, you can join us!” baekhyun’s mother said with a wide smile, ushering jongin in, and setting him at the dining table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what’s up, jongin? you never called me back, i’m sad,” baekhyun joked, eating a spoonful of rice. “dude, as much as i love having you here, you seriously need to stop overworking yourself. your eyebags are darker than my soul, and that’s saying a lot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jongin pouted, picking at his bowl of rice. “i know, i know. okay dad. but seriously, i cant afford to not do this, you know that better than anyone else!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i know pup, i know. but please, just know that if you ever need any help, my family and i are always one call away. i can help you with anything—except homework.” baekhyun laughed, picking up a mushroom and putting it in jongin’s bowl. “eat up, buttercup.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>after dinner, the pair went up to baekhyun’s room, jongin angrily dumping all his homework assignments on baekhyun’s floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“jesus christ, must there be that much homework?” jongin whined, flipping through the stacks of paper that he just poured out on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i know pup, cmon, we have till 12. let’s do this!” baekhyun smiled, immediately jotting down some words on his assignment book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>3 hours had passed, and jongin was getting sleepier by the minute. he struggled to keep his eyes open, and soon he dozed off, head falling onto his notes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>baekhyun smiled fondly at the sight of his best friend. he shook jongin on the shoulder and said, “cmon pup, i know you’re tired, but go on the bed first, alright?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jongin muttered small words of acknowledgement, allowing himself to get carried onto the bed by baekhyun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>soon the two of them fell asleep, jongin cuddled tightly in baekhyun’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK WAKE UP JONGIN WE’RE GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS!” baekhyun shouted, shaking jongin awake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jongin’s eyes widened, and he quickly changed and washed up in record time. luckily, most of his homework was done, so he would be able to avoid a scolding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>while baekhyun and jongin were on the train, a message was sent in by their professor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hi students, here are the pairings for the project i’ve been telling you all about. jongin and sehun, baekhyun and soohyun, jahee and seokjin…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ah man, i feel bad for you,” baekhyun said, staring at his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“why?” jongin asked, staring inquisitively at baekhyun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’ve heard that sehun’s an arrogant brat, typical rich kid.” baekhyun sighed, patting jongin’s shoulder. “good luck out there, bud.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jongin waved it off, and continued staring at his phone watching funny cat videos cause that’s all his phone was capable of doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AH SHIT, why did the train take so long to come here??” jongin whined, staring at the time. 2 minutes before the tardy bell. baekhyun had a reputation for being late, so he was way behind jongin. jongin, however, did not. thus, he sprinted to the class, phone in hand, but of course, he just had to bump into someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the phone that he held so tightly in his grasp (and spent months saving up for) fell from his hand, and landed with a loud thud on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m so sorry!” the stranger said, picking up the broken phone and handing it to jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jongin’s heart shattered looking at the remnants of his blood sweat and tears, but all he could do was smile as if it was okay, and as if he totally didn’t just ruin the one thing he had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i-its fine.” jongin said with a tight-lipped smile, blinking away his tears as he took the phone from the stranger’s grasp. the stranger gave a smile back, before heading in the direction that jongin was going towards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you’re going to Mr. Kim’s class too?” the stranger asked, and jongin nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hold on, are you kim jongin?” the stranger asked, staring at jongin. jongin nodded, smiling sheepishly. why was this stranger making him feel nervous?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ah, i’m sehun! i think we’re partners for the project!” sehun exclaimed, smiling warmly at jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>somehow, that smile of his made jongin’s cheeks rosy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jongin nodded in affirmation, then the two headed to class. no words were exchanged, but it was a comfortable silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it was lunch time, and jongin and baekhyun were lucky enough to share the same lunch period. jongin walked into the cafeteria to see baekhyun looking a little bit pissed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“baek, what’s up?” jongin asked, putting his schoolbag down then sitting on the bench. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“a little birdie told me that you went to Mr. Kim’s class with sehun,” baekhyun trailed off, stirring his cup of juice. “didn't i warn you about him? i came late for that class, so i didn’t see the </span>
  <em>
    <span>spectacular </span>
  </em>
  <span>sight in person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jongin exhaled. “it’s a long story, baek. i bumped into him and dropped my phone, it’s practically dead now, so don’t call me cause i won’t pick up. anyways, i didn’t know he was sehun until we started walking to class together. ah, i think i have a crush on him—“ jongin sighed, burying his face in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“of course, you hopeless romantic. but please, don’t get your hopes up. i’m pretty sure he’s not gay, and even if he is, he’s pretty darn popular so he probably already has a boyfriend.” baekhyun stated, taking one of jongin’s hands in his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you know how much you mean to me, right, jongin?” baekhyun asked, staring into jongin’s eyes. jongin nodded. “then please, whatever you do, don’t get hurt, okay? i won’t be here to discourage you from chasing someone, but please, be careful. i don’t want to see you get hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jongin teared up at baekhyun’s show of affection, and smiled. “yes baek, anything for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>baekhyun let go of jongin’s hand and patted it softly. “come on, let’s eat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the day went by as usual, jongin returning home completely exhausted, his mother cooking a nice meal for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“jonginnie, i called you this morning but you didn’t pick up… did anything happen?” jongin’s mother asked as she stir fried the rice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ah… i dropped my phone because i bumped into someone and it doesn’t work anymore.” jongin stated, putting down his schoolbag and taking out some papers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i see… that’s a bummer. one day, eomma will get you the best phone ever!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jongin knew that was a lie, but he knew that his mother just wanted to make him happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“baek… i’m so dead. i fell asleep while doing my homework!! i didn’t complete it in time…” jongin trailed off as the two walked over to their lockers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s fine, you have an excuse anyways. hold on, who’s that?” baekhyun stared at the mysterious figure that was leaning against jongin’s locker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i don’t know. probably some student or something. i’ll just ask them to move away.” jongin said, walking over to the figure. however, when he got a closer look at who it was, his jaw dropped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“se… hun? what are you doing here?” jongin asked, looking at the taller man incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ah, jongin! hold on,” sehun said, opening his backpack and pulling out an iphone 12 max.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i kinda wanna apologise for yesterday, it was my bad cause i wasn’t looking where i was going… so…. here’s a new phone! i felt really bad, and my conscience was eating me up.” sehun looked away, blushing. he handed the brand new phone (that was still in its box) to jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“wha—no! this is too expensive!” jongin whined. the phone probably cost more than his salary per month.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s okay— just take it, please?” sehun pleaded, pushing the phone further towards jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no—i cant accept this…” jongin looked down, but after seeing sehun’s pleading look, he decided that it was best he take it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>sehun’s eyes lit up when jongin took the phone from his hands. “thanks, partner! see you later!” sehun smiled then bounced away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i didn’t even get to say thanks back…” jongin trailed off, staring at the retreating figure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>baekhyun rushed up to his side, asking him what had happened. jongin shrugged, staring at the phone in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yo, that can’t be legit. open it.” baekhyun gasped in disbelief. jongin carefully peeled open the plastic, and opened the box.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>inside the box was a note. “i don’t think that’s part of the phone…” baekhyun shrugged, signalling jongin to open the note. baekhyun held the box as jongin unfolded the note.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“call me! XX XXXX XXXX </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~ sehun &lt;3”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no fucking way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jongin didn’t know what came over him that night, but he decided to call sehun, the reason? unspecified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hello?” a deep voice answered the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hi… is this sehun?” jongin asked, feeling nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ah, Mister Oh, this call is for you!” the man shouted, and footsteps were heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“bro i told you to stop calling me Mr Oh…” what jongin assumed to be sehun responded, his voice sounding far away from the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m your butler, i should be respectful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“stop it, jungwon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hi, who’s this?” sehun asked, voice now sounding closer to the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>suddenly, jongin felt that calling sehun was the worst thing to do because the dude gave him butterflies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i—it’s me, jongin…” jongin replied timidly, hands feeling clammy as he held the phone to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“jongin!! i didn’t think you’d actually call me! i’m glad you did. do you like the phone?” sehun gushed, sounding super excited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s a bit confusing to use… oh! i almost forgot, thank you so much for this… it’s really so much money to spend on me, especially since we haven’t talked like at all… i hope i’m not a burden.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh shut up jongin, you’re not. as long as you’re happy, then i’m happy too!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>when they hung up, that sentence etched itself rent free in jongin’s mind, and he racked his brain thinking of the meanings behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>the next day, jongin and sehun finally found time to discuss about their project, since minseok decided that jongin should at least take a break for one day (and he’s still giving him the salary for that day, so, how could jongin refuse?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the two sat down at the library, notebook and laptop in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“okay, so the project we need to work on is about global warming. we’re supposed to do some sort of presentation to the young ones, and educate them about things like this…” sehun trailed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>however, no matter how much jongin tried to focus, all he could think about was how good sehun looked in that long winter coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hello? earth to jongin?” sehun laughed, poking jongin’s glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“your glasses are cute, just like you.” sehun smiled, and before jongin could react, sehun’s eyes were back on the computer screen, typing some important information into the document.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“se… sehun, are you… single?” jongin asked, and when sehun turned to him with an odd look, jongin immediately regretted asking that question. “i-i’m sorry! is it a sensitive topic? i’m so sorry!” jongin apologised, burying his face in his sweater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sehun laughed. jongin made sehun laugh. he has beat the game called life. he has done it. he has made sehun feel happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no, it’s fine! i’m single, as all my exes were just in for the money, and i found that out the hard way. that got me out of love for a while, but if that special someone—“ sehun booped jongin’s nose with his finger, “—comes around one day, then i’d be more than willing to spend a lifetime with him, or her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>somehow, sehun’s small actions always made heat rush up to jongin’s cheeks, and he gave sehun a small nod before jotting down some stuffs in his notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>time seemed to fly by as the two discussed and took down notes, and soon enough it was 8pm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin yawned, “i’m really tired today, i’m not sure why, i think i’ll head home now, the library is closing anyways,” he said as he picked up his notebook and got up from his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wait,” sehun said, grabbing jongin’s wrist. “text me when you get home, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“o...kay?” jongin questioned. this wasn’t normal, but he just decided to brush it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when he got home, he texted sehun, “i got home!” and washed up before he went to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>on sehun’s side, he sent a “i’m glad you’re safe.” but he deleted it afterwards and settled for a “goodnight!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>two weeks has passed since jongin broke his phone, and now he’s close friends with sehun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>baekhyun still is apprehensive about letting jongin “chase” sehun, but if jongin really loves him, baekhyun would wish them the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin and sehun have also gotten way more closer, and jongin’s starting to feel that… him and sehun act like a couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>however, jongin was certain that it was most likely one-sided, and willed himself to not think about the possibilities of this perfect man ever liking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sehun?” jongin asked, fiddling with his sweater paws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes, kitten?” jongin realised that sehun, just like baekhyun, loved calling him pet names. he didn’t complain though, he liked it when they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i—do you… like me?” jongin asked, afraid for the answer. honestly, asking someone if they liked you was a pretty bold thing to ask, and jongin wasn’t bold enough to do that, but he did it anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KITTEN! FINALLY!” sehun screamed, hugging jongin in his embrace. “god, it took you two weeks to notice the humongous crush i had on you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin was at a loss for words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh Sehun? liking him? it can’t be true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“stop.. if this is some popular kid prank, it’s not funny…” jongin pouted, wriggling away from sehun’s embrace. sehun, however, just held on tighter. and since sehun was more athletic than jongin, jongin just gave up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kitten, exactly how should i prove it to you?” sehun whispered in jongin’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kiss me then, you idiot.” jongin thought, but when sehun pressed his lips eagerly against jongin’s, he realised he accidentally said that out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin kissed back, but much to his dismay, sehun pulled away. “will that do?” sehun asked, cooing. “aww, your cheeks are red!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“shut up and kiss me more.” jongin muttered, looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“of course, your majesty.” sehun smiled, before kissing jongin again. their lips moved in sync, sehun snaking his arms around jongin’s waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>right when the kiss was getting heated, the door to jongin’s room was barged open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JONGIN…! the fuck?” baekhyun gasped. jongin was sitting on sehun’s lap, who was sitting on jongin’s bed. yes, it looks wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“baek—“ jongin knew that his best friend wasn’t supportive of the relationship, and he was probably screwed for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“jongin...you remember what i told you right?” baekhyun asked, looking quite disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin nodded, afraid for what baekhyun would say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if you really like him, then go get him.” baekhyun smiled, before rushing over to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AHHHHH MY BABY YOURE ALL GROWN UP NOW!!!” baekhyun squealed, ruffling jongin’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i wish you two the best,” baekhyun smiled, before staring daggers at sehun. “hurt him and you’re dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sehun saluted playfully, with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes sir!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>then the three burst into laughter, and since the day was ending, the two of them left jongin, but without a goodnight kiss from them on both cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he wasn’t fazed by baekhyun’s, as he always did that since they were young, but sehun’s one made his heart do somersaults.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin felt lucky, to be loved by the two most awesome people in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>him and sehun had been a thing for a while now, approximately two months. jongin loved all the affection sehun was giving him, but he hated how sehun always tried to give him gifts and such, especially expensive ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“take it,” sehun says, as he nudges the small jewellery box towards jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sehun… i said you need to stop giving me gifts! save your money, so that in the future we can buy a nice house and settle down.” jongin pouted, but when he opened the box to reveal an absolutely stunning bracelet with small diamond bear charms on it, his face said it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i knew you’d like it!” sehun smiled, holding onto jongin’s wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“jongin, i love you so much, you know that right?” sehun asked, looking into those pools of brown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“my family… ah, i don’t know how to say this. they want to meet you one day.” sehun gushed, tightening the grip he had on jongin’s wrists. “i’m glad that they want to see you… but…” sehun trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“but what?” jongin asked. “don’t leave me hanging.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“never mind,” sehun brushed it off with a half smile, clasping the bracelet onto jongin’s wrist. “you look so stunning, kitten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sehun gave jongin a small peck on the lips before the two separated, jongin’s mind couldn’t help but wander to the words sehun spoke today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mum, this is jongin. jongin, this is my mum. dad, this is jongin. jongin, this is my dad.” sehun introduced, jongin bowing to the both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hello Mr. and Mrs. Oh, thank you for inviting me here.” jongin smiled, and sehun swore if his parents weren’t there he would have attacked jongin with kisses cause he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Oh smiled warmly at jongin, ushering him into the house. Mrs. Oh’s face was indifferent, however sehun warned jongin that his mum had an rbf, so don’t take her facial expressions to heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>honestly, jongin wasn’t sure why this was so elaborate. sure, sehun’s dad is the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world, and sehun’s mother is a famous actress, however jongin wasn’t interested in the type of dramas she acted in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so,” Mrs. Oh started, “this is who you love, sehun?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin tried not to feel small under the intensive glare Mrs. Oh was giving him. however, when his gaze shifted over to Mr. Oh, he felt all the nervousness wash away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes, mum. i am sure he is the one.” sehun replied, holding onto jongin’s hand under the table gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“very well,” sehun’s mother spoke, standing up from her seat. “this lunch is over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mother—“ sehun said in vain, his mother already in the lift in their house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin felt… incompetent. he never should’ve done this. he’s out of sehun’s league. this was a mistake. he should have never came. the tears are falling. his world is breaking. sehun’s parents hate him. sehun’s parents hate hi—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a comforting hand soothed jongin’s trembling body. the hand was larger than sehun’s, and when jongin looked up, he met the eyes of Mr. Oh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“jongin, it’s okay. i’ll make her accept you one day, alright?” Mr. Oh smiled, handing jongin his business card. “if you ever need to contact me, here is my contact information. sehun informed me of your situation at home, and honestly, i respect you very much. you can consider me as your foster dad, so don’t hesitate to reach out to me if you’re in need of financial assistance, okay? from how sehun talks about you, i’m sure that you are the one for him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin stared at the card. Mr. Oh Siwon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’d never felt so much support from a practical stranger, and that spurred him on to never give up his love for sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry if everything is progressing fast, I'm just too lazy to write the small fillers- also none of my works are proofread so don't @ me for any grammar mistakes :")</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>it’s been a while since jongin met sehun’s parents, and he feels that he’d somehow messed up big time when he met them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>now, sehun isn’t really responding to his calls, and he leaves jongin’s messages on read. in school, sehun doesn’t bother talking to him, and day by day, he’s drifting further from sehun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he just doesn’t know what he did wrong—sehun was just fine a while ago, and now he’s avoiding jongin like the plague. the look in sehun’s eyes wasn’t resentful, it was just filled with regret and hurt. jongin could see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m seriously gonna go crazy,” jongin muttered, snuggling close to baekhyun. he rested his head on baekhyun’s chest, baekhyun pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you guys haven’t ended it yet, right? he hasn’t called it off?” baekhyun asked, running his fingers through jongin’s locks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we haven’t,” jongin mumbled, “but it feels like we have. i don’t know why this is happening, but i feel like sehun is being forced to do this. i texted Mr. Oh about this, and all he could say was “sorry, jongin…” it’s freaking outrageous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know, honey, i know. it’s hard for me too, seeing you this troubled. but i promise, one day i’ll get to the bottom of this, okay?” baekhyun soothed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin hummed in response, staring at the glistening piece of jewellery hung loosely on his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it was a saturday afternoon, and baekhyun decided to bring jongin out for shopping, to hopefully make jongin happier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>despite jongin’s protests of “i’m broke!”, baekhyun decided that he would buy jongin whatever he wanted today, with a maximum spend of $100 cause he didn’t want to be broke as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i told you, baekhyun, i don’t need this—“ jongin whined, punching baekhyun lightly in the chest. “i hate you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you love me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i hate that that’s true.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>in the corner of jongin’s eye, he could see a supposed couple standing in a hallway, looking a bit frisky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin wasn’t a busybody, but he felt like being a busybody today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“baek,” jongin whispered. “are those two people gonna get it on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>baekhyun turned to look at the couple in question, and his eyebrows visibly furrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“jongin— thats sehun, isn’t it?” baekhyun whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin was in disbelief. no way that’s sehun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>upon closer inspection,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yes it was, indeed, sehun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and jongin wasn’t one for confrontation, but oh god he felt like confronting the dude who played with his feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH SEHUN!” jongin shouted, making people turn heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he wished he was wrong, he wished it was just a doppelgänger, he wished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>wishes don’t always come true, do they?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the look plastered on sehun’s face was priceless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the woman who was all over sehun quickly pulled herself together, and walked over to jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why did you just scream my boyfriend’s name? do you have a problem?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin head was spinning, and all he could muster was a small laugh. a laugh laced with venom, at his own demise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you know, you don’t have to be like that, really.” jongin smiled, ignoring the woman and walking over to sehun. tears were pooling up, but he couldn’t cry. he mustn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if you wanted to end it, you could’ve just said so.” jongin pushed sehun on the chest with his palm. “instead of running away like a fucking pussy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin turned around and walked away, baekhyun mouthing, “ill castrate you.” to sehun, before walking away with jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>all sehun could do was stand in shock, feeling extra guilty, but extra wronged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why. WHY THE FUCK— WHY DOES THIS— WHY ME??” jongin cried, hiccuping as he dug into the tub of ice cream baekhyun bought for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“baby i knew he wasn't worth it, he isn’t worth your tears either so please stop crying!” baekhyun hugged jongin, rubbing soothing circles on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>just then, he got a message from sehun’s father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“jongin. may you go to the local park at 7pm? someone wants to meet you, please, just do it, just once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“should i go?” jongin asked, reading the message over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“after what sehun did to you? it’s probably gonna be some sad sob story about how he “messed up” or some shit. don’t go—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin was already off the couch and into baekhyun’s room, shouting, “i’ll borrow your jacket and pants!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“how the fuck does he forgive someone so easily?” baekhyun muttered to himself, bitterly eating a spoonful of jongin’s ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin knew what was coming, and he was gonna face it. it would’ve been hypocritical of him, who just told sehun that he runs away like a pussy, to also, run away like a pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that’s why he’s sitting here, at the park, pondering his life decisions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JONGIN! I DIDNT EXPECT YOU TO COME!” the voice of what jongin remembered as he-who-shall-not-be-named rang in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“save the cheesy talk. get to the point. you have five minutes.” jongin spoke with a blank expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sehun’s face was tear streaked, just like jongin. his eyes were puffy, had he been crying?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“jongin,” sehun started, “i don’t even know how ill earn your forgiveness back, but please, listen to my story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“everything started crashing down the day you met my parents. my mother was not fond of you at all, saying, “how is my rich son gonna marry a pauper like him? he’s just a gold digger.””</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“my father was very fond of you, as he knows you’re not my boyfriend for the cash. i’ve been telling him about you for a long time, jongin, and he will always support us no matter what my mum says.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“however, my mum somehow has control over my dad, honestly, i think he’s scared of my mum. so when my mum said she’ll set me up with someone, my dad couldn’t do anything but agree, even if it hurt for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“then, cut to today. we were supposed to go on a “date” to “test the waters”, and everything went smoothly till the part you saw. she started getting very handsy, and i kept refusing but she kept saying, “just this once. let me blow you. you won’t regret it.””</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i felt so scared, i knew it was wrong, fuck, i’m still in love with you! so i tried pushing her away, but i’m sure from an outsider’s perspective it jsut looked like we were being kinky and manhandling was her kink or some shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“then you came along and everything went haywire after that. fuck, i’m so sorry, jongin. i never meant for it to be like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sehun…” jongin whimpered. “then why did you ignore me? act like i was invisible? you know how hurt i felt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“did you think i’d do that voluntarily? jongin, i’ve had a crush on you ever since i saw you. jongin, i’ve waited two years to finally even utter a word to you, you know how happy i was when it was announced we were a pair for a project? i jumped with joy, and gushed about it to my dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i had to ignore you because my mum was bribing teachers to keep an eye on us, cause she doesn’t want us to be together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“jongin, you know i love you more than anything else in the world, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin took in a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sehun, i—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“let’s run away together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was written for one of my IRL best friends. HZ, if you're reading this, thanks for your prompt at 3am u little shit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>